Various plate cylinder lock-up mechanisms are known.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,791,244 and 5,921,183 disclose a lock-up mechanism and both are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
The M600 plate cylinder lockup mechanism from GOSS uses bladder activation.